Austin Holiday
History Born in Bowie Maryland to a modest living, Austin graced the world with a loud shriek on June 10th 1992 to vocal coach, Angela Holiday, and touring drummer, Aaron Holiday. Austin spent a lot of time listening to his mom's lessons, playing with Hot Wheels under her piano and unless his dad wasn't away on a tour, then he'd practice drums day in and day out with him. His two childhood best friends were Romeo Alvey and Scarlett Benami. They were like the three amigos. He attended Harrington as a freshman and was instantly labeled the kid to watch since he was a talented songwriter, honest to a fault with his songs, and could capture a crowd. However, when Harrington shut down, he was forced into the public school system to become another number. He attended an inner city school, Balmoral Hall, for his sophomore year while working at the record store in the mall all year round part-time and as a lifeguard during the summer. He was saving any cent he could into a fund to be able to afford attending Edgar Allan Poe Academy since Harrington shut down before he could audition for a spot. His parents surprised him by paying half the tuition for him, impressed by his determination and hard work. While a sophomore, Austin's mom passed away at the end of September after a short battle with AML. Austin secretly harbors a lot of anger over it and hasn't even tried to deal with his pain. Generally, he keeps to himself about it like he does most other things. He excells at keeping people at a distance. Friendships Romeo Alvey Friends since they were very small, Austin and Romeo are practically brothers. They piss one another off to know end and no all the right buttons to push with one another, but at the end of the day, Romeo is his ultimate guy friend and while he was away in Alaska, Austin did miss him to an end. Though, you would be shocked to hear him say it out loud. 'Scarlett Benami' His only female friend that he hasn't slept with or recieved any sexual favors from, Scarlett has been in Austin's life for a long time. The two of them tease each other and love to poke fun at one another, but at the end of the day, Austin has and would go to the end of planet Earth for her and he knows that if ever needed her to, she would do the same. 'Sean Bonhomme' Austin's cousin, younger by one year, growing up the two always got along well. Sean was a lot more aggresive than Austin, but they played like boys and wrestled even harder. Austin thought of Sean as a brother and tried his best to make good choices for him. Lately, with Sean living with him and his dad in their small shoebox apartment and attending the same school, Austin has had a really difficult time understanding his cousin. When it came to Sean and his girlfriend's relationship, Austin tried his best to only get involved when things were physical, however, even though Austin visits Sean in jail still, he knows that he will never be forgiven for testifying against him in his trial. Deidre English A good friend, Deidre and Austin have always got along since Austin came to EAP and was in a lot of her sophomore classes. The two of hooked up enough times to count on both times, but she is easy-going enough for Austin to be able to sit back with and relax. It doesn't hurt that she is a feast for the eyes, though, and game for anything. Enemies 'Raul Rossi' At first, Austin only had beef with Raul for three reasons: he's a very talented guitar player, he comes from money, and he went through girls like water. Now, however, his hatred branches in different directions: he's a talented guitar player, he still comes from money, teachers favor him, and Raul, now, as a personal vendetta against him, too. Lyric Rossi It's true, Austin hates most things Rossi, with the exception of Massimo, that is just a moderate dislike, but he absolutely loathes Massimo's twin, Lyric. The two have always been in competition when it comes to music spots at school. It's a remarkable victory for Austin when he actually wins. His disgust for the Rossi stems mostly from jealousy. Recently, he pulled Lyric aside, pinned him to the ground, and got him to release some of his demons, but Austin did it completely altruistically, to help him actually, and it made Austin repulsed by himself. Tristan Charbonneau Plain and simple, Austin thinks he's a creep and doesn't like the way he acts around Grazia Rossi. Austin often refers to him as "Mr. Lurks-A-Lot". Relationships Katie Henderson Austin met Katie while at Harrington and she also transferred to Balmoral Hall for her sophomore year. He thought she had the voice of an absolute angel and she became the first and only girl, so far, to nab Austin for a good. Though Austin can be a huge asshole due to his brutal honesty and dry sense of wit, Austin has a heart of gold and rises to the occasion for anyone. He was faithful to Katie whom cheated on him countless times. When he asked her about it, her rebuttle was short and ended with her dumping him. Grazia Rossi Everything about Grazia Rossi is a bad idea for Austin. She is the forbidden fruit, but he can't resist the temptation to take a bite. It all started as a harmless bet betweehin himself and Scarlett Benami to see if Austin really had what it took to fall in love. Secretly, Austin would love to. It was something his mom wanted him to find, a good girl. However, he would never just come out and say it. It's complicated with Grazia, though. She is a Rossi and Austin cannot stand anything about them, besides her legs. Austin is a horndog and she is a very public virgin. She dated and proceeded to jail his cousin and his cousin, Sean Bonhomme, is absolutely obsessed with her and will be back to living with Austin if he is granted parole. She isn't allowed to date until she is 16 and seems Hell-bent on restoring that rule. It's easy for Austin to talk about despising her, but he can't seem to stay away. Category:Males Category:Heterosexuals Category:Characters